Naruto's 12 days of Christmas
by Sikira-Sakira the Fox
Summary: Naruto and the other's come up with their own Christmas Carol! Dedicated to Spaniel122! Words included!


**AN: Well this is my first song fan-fic. It is Naruto's version of the 12 days of Christmas. Both me and my friend Ash (Shavana-Ara-Clara) came up with the song but I came up with the story. And it is donated to Span for Christmas! So I hope she likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but now I own this song.**

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke looked up from his lunch. Sakura groaned as Naruto walked into sight.

"What do you want Naruto? God you are so annoying!" Sakura sighed.

"Uh…well…Christmas is coming up and well…I wanted to come up with a Ninja Christmas Song" Naruto began "…and maybe you guys would like to-----"

Sasuke suddenly cut Naruto off, "Alright then dobe!! _On the first day of Christmas my…ninja…gave to me a hyper-active ninja in a tree!!!_ How was that?" Sasuke smirked.

_Wow….his voice really sucks! _Naruto and Sakura thought, "Uh…yeah…that is okay but then the next line is two emo bastards!" Naruto said loudly.

"Why two….I mean if your talking about Sasuke you only need one emo bastard. No offence Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed as she said it.

"I'm glad to see you are including me in the fun Naruto!" Itachi said walking up and kicking Sasuke in the back, "and _On the third day of Christmas my ninja gave to me three legendary Sanin…_okay!"

Everyone nodded and Sasuke embraced the pain, "So what is four…Maybe four trigrigrams?" Neji asked.

Sakura nodded, "And the fifth day could be five Hokages, and six awesome jutsus…and seven hidden villages!"

"….And could we use eight make out paradises?" Kakashi asked lifting his head up from his book.

"Right…and nine….nine-tailed foxes," Sasuke said glancing at Naruto, " and ten ten-pointed seals."

"And since there are eleven hidden villages that is what the eleventh day is." said Itachi, "Also since we are ninjas we need a little violence so there are twelve dead bodies….so I guess that is it, right?"

All the ninjas nodded their heads, and they began to sing.

And there is the song, so you can sing along!

_On the first day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the second day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 2 emo bastards and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the third day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 6 awesome jutsus, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 7 Akastuki members, 6 awesome jutsus, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the eighth day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 8 Come, come Paradises, 7 Akastuki members, 6 awesome jutsus, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the ninth day on Christmas my ninja gave to me, 9 Nine-tailed foxes, 8 Come, come Paradises, 7 Akastuki members, 6 awesome jutsus, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 10 ten-pointed seals, 9 Nine-tailed foxes, 8 Come, come Paradises, 7 Akastuki members, 6 awesome jutsus, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 11 hidden villages, 10 ten-pointed seals, 9 Nine-tailed foxes, 8 Come, come Paradises, 7 Akastuki members, 6 awesome jutsus, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my ninja gave to me, 12 dead bodies, 11 hidden villages, 10 ten-pointed seals, 9 Nine-tailed foxes, 8 Come, come Paradises, 7 Akastuki members, 6 awesome jutsus, 5 Hokages, 4 trigrigrams, 3 legendary Sanin, 2 emo bastards, and a hyper-active ninja in a tree!_

**End AN: And that is it so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope Span luved it lol! **


End file.
